


Busted

by ThePhoenixofHumanity



Series: 30 Song OTP Challenge: Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Cheating, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Playboy Genji Shimada, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixofHumanity/pseuds/ThePhoenixofHumanity
Summary: Zenyatta doesn't get revenge. He isn't one to carry a grudge or do something out of anger. Yet...there are some things that test his patience. Genji should be lucky the car was the only thing that got damaged.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic: Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan  
> I was listening to music on shuffle and a bunch of songs came on that I hadn't heard in years, and it inspired me to write little stories based on these songs (30 in total, maybe more depending on how well the first few do) due to my love for them.  
> Also Jazmine Sullivan is a Queen and I love her, especially this song.

It was only fitting that it started to rain.

He usually loved the rain. He had a lot of cherished memories that included rain: kisses, dances, laughs; so many memories he loved. Now, the only thing that rain was doing was soaking him to the bone. Not that he cared. He could be drenched and it wouldn't matter. He just needed to get away before  _he_ got home. He needed to calm down before he did something else he was going to regret.  _He_ was probably going to be mad once he saw what was done, but Zenyatta couldn't take it back. He didn't  _want_ to take it back. It felt good to get revenge. For once, his anger was a good thing. Screw all the talk of peace he spewed and how revenge wasn't the answer: revenge actually helped him feel better. Though, it was probably going to get him arrested now...

He didn't know where he was going, but he knew that he needed to get far away from  _his house_ before  _he_ returned. He was going to leave town for a couple days and get away from the source of his anger. He didn't want to do anything impulsive. 

Not again.

What was he even thinking in the first place?! He told himself he would just leave, but he stayed and made a mess! Should've just packed a bag and left, but no; he couldn't just leave, not after what he'd been through.  _He_ had to hurt for what he did,  _he_ had to feel pain. But that was earlier, when he'd been angry and felt like inflicting pain. Now, it was likely he was going to jail once the scene was investigated. He didn't care that he left a bunch of evidence that it was him and even marked his own name, but he had to get out of there before he decided to wreck anything else. And he **really** wanted wreck something else.

He had just wanted  _him_ to hurt, to feel any kind of pain to make up for what  _he_ did. And no, it didn't help with his heartbreak. For a few precious minutes, he couldn't feel anything but elation. Now...how he still felt like crying, even though all his tears had long since stopped falling. He could feel the cold rain on his cheeks, the feeling akin to that of tears. But he couldn't cry anymore.

Where was he even going? Not back to  _his_ home, not after what he did. And he certainly couldn't go back to his own home. That would be the first place  _he_ would look. He was not going to go to his brother's house; he'd only ridicule him for choosing to date someone so untrustworthy in the first place. Most of his friends were friends with  _him_ , so he couldn't rely on any of them to help him.

Or maybe...maybe he could. Maybe there was one person who could help.

* * *

"Hello-oh my god! Zen, what happened to you?"

Lúcio was probably the only person he could talk to. Ever a sweetheart and every bit as understanding as he could be, the med student in training would hear him out before making any judgement. He might not even judge at all. Lúcio was great at listening and even better at giving that outside perspective that you sometimes needed. Maybe talking it out would help keep him sane and prevent him from going back to  _his_ place and doing something else.

"I..." Zenyatta couldn't feel anything other than the rain. He'd felt a rush of emotions earlier and it almost overwhelmed him. But after everything was said and done, he just felt empty. Sure, he should feel happy that maybe _he_ would be hurting after what happened, but that hadn't settled in yet. "Lúcio I...I did something and..." he couldn't even finish. He was proud of himself but he wasn't sure where he was now. First he'd been angry, then he felt vengeful, then he felt happy, but he couldn't feel any of that. He needed to talk to  _someone_ before he went crazy and gave into impulse. Again.

Lúcio, bless him, didn't ask him any questions. Instead, he pulled Zenyatta out of the rain and into the house. Zenyatta let the younger sit him in the kitchen and fetch a first aid kit to use. He wasted no time in fetching a towel and a change of clothes for Zen, pushing away the books and highlighters that had been on the table. Zenyatta figured Lúcio had been studying before he came over and would've left if he could,  but he knew Lúcio would hear none of it. Instead, he draped a towel over Zenyatta's shoulders and put water on to boil to make tea. Zenyatta felt bad for all the water he tracked into the house and the fact that he was bothering him, but Lúcio waved him away the minute Zenyatta opened his mouth to say he could come back another time.

Once the water was boiling and Zenyatta dried himself off, Lúcio opened the first aid kit and began pulling items out. "Hands," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. 

Zenyatta slowly held out his hands, for the first time feeling the cuts across his palms. He hadn't even noticed the deep gashes nor all the dried blood earlier; his palms were truly a hard mess of red. Lúcio hissed at all the lacerations, using the edge of one of the towels to clean the wounds without the blood in the way. Maybe his anger from earlier stopped him from feeling the cuts, but he could feel the faint sting of pain now that he was calm. He also felt it when Lúcio dabbed the wounds with antiseptic, even though he'd been trying to be gentle.  _That_ hurt, but nothing too bad for Zenyatta to handle. 

Lúcio worked in silence for a few minutes, entirely focused on making sure Zenyatta's palms were taken care of. There was no sound in the house other than whatever music Lúcio had been listening to before Zenyatta interrupted him. The silence was a bit unnerving in all honesty; Zenyatta could hear his thoughts, all of which were telling him to go back and do something even **worse** to  _him._ He didn't want to listen to his thoughts even though temptation was winning out.  _He_ should be lucky that green monstrosity was the only thing that got the brunt of his anger...

The kettle began to whistle around the time Lúcio wrapped the last of the bandages. He put away his supplies, washed his hands, and grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. Zenyatta thought Lúcio was going to wait for him to start talking, so it surprised him when Lúcio spoke up first. "You wanna talk about it?"

Zenyatta looked away. Lúcio would probably do his best to understand, but would he truly understand it? Zenyatta didn't think anyone could understand why he did it, let alone say it was justifiable! Yet...talking it would benefit him and he couldn't exactly go to Mondatta about this. His brother would just say  _he'd_ been a mistake in the first place...

"I was going to surprise Genji the other day," Zenyatta began. 

* * *

_He really hoped Genji would like his gift._

_It wasn't much, but he knew Genji had been after it for so long. He had every other Sentai Hero except the green one, and Zenyatta had been lucky enough to find someone selling a green hero in pristine condition. Zenyatta knew he had to order it, because while he felt silly for purchasing a child's toy, he Genji was still a child at heart and would appreciate it more than any other gift Zenyatta could even think of giving. It would complete Genji's Sentai Hero collection and in all honesty, he deserved it. He had just gotten promoted at his job and hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of it, but Zenyatta still felt that Genji deserved **something** for all his hard work. While he knew Genji would be alright with an extravagant celebration, Zenyatta felt that a small gift would be appropriate for how Genji wanted to celebrate it. His gift seemed small, but it was the thought behind it rather than what it was. Genji had been stressed at work lately and started putting in extra hours to get his promotion, so he deserved something that would make him smile._

_His boyfriend was still at work, so Zenyatta knew he'd have plenty of time to wrap it and make Genji a nice dinner so they could celebrate. Genji would likely be tired a big celebration would be the last thing he needed. They could celebrate in private now, and if their friends wanted to take them out to celebrate another time, they could do that. But first, Zenyatta wanted to change out of his work clothes in case they got dirty while he was cooking._

_When he reached their shared bedroom, Zenyatta was surprised. He hadn't expected to see Genji sleeping in their bed. He thought the younger would still be at work._

_He definitely didn't expect to see **another** occupant in the bed beside Genji **.**_

_His heart began to beat so loudly he thought the occupants of the bed were going to hear it. His stomach began to lurch painfully, almost making him want to throw up. He wanted it to be untrue, for this to be some sort of nightmare. Surely that wasn't his boyfriend in that bed. And yet, that was unmistakably Genji's bright green hair on the right side of the bed, but the other occupant of the bed was unknown. Zenyatta didn't know how he remained calm enough to shut the door quietly and leave the house. He barely made it out the door before his legs failed him and reality came crashing down._

_Genji had cheated on him._

* * *

"He said he was not like that anymore," Zenyatta whispered. It still hurt him that Genji had lied. How many time had Genji insisted that he wold never cheat on him? How many times over the months did Genji swear he was the one and only? Did the last year together mean nothing? "That he changed for me. But it started to make sense. Everything from the past few weeks started to add up." His eyes stung like more tears were going to fall, but he'd cried enough earlier; when would he stop feeling this way?

"I _knew_ Genji had been acting strange and I _knew_ he was being dishonest, but when I saw him with that...that..." he wanted to call her so many foul names and say so many bad things about her, but he couldn't. The very image of  _that_ made him sick to his stomach. Just thinking about that person lying next to Genji made him angry again and his palms itched to break something. " _...person_ , I just...I could not control myself and...I left to calm down and when I returned, they were both gone. I went upstairs to pack a bag and leave when I noticed...garments under the bed. And it just made me snap. So I...I..." he shook his head to try and forget what he did. For a few precious moments, he'd been happy with what he did. Afterwards, didn't feel any better. It was only when he was sitting in the bedroom of  _his_ house going over everything that had just occurred did it all come crashing down and he started to cry. And   _that's_ when the rain started.

"What did you do?" Lúcio slid a mug of tea over to Zenyatta, which he took gratefully. His throat was hoarse from when he broke down earlier and even though the tea was a bit hot, it was still soothing.

"I..." His chest started to ache again.

* * *

_A part of him wanted to just run away. Run away and face his brother and let him say how foolish Zenyatta was for choosing someone like Genji. Run away from all of it and start over somewhere else. Yet, he returned with one thing in mind. It was something completely against his morals. Something he'd **never** imagine himself doing. He had always stopped Genji from acting recklessly and told him that getting revenge or holding onto anger wasn't okay. And yet..._

_Zenyatta was angry. He wanted Genji to **hurt.**_

_It was stupid. It was juvenile. He should just leave and mend the pieces of his broken heart. But as he stared at the lacy black garments on the bed, all he wanted to do was make Genji hurt. Start in their bedroom and make his way downstairs. Destroy the movie collection, his Sentai Hero collection, go into the wardrobe and slice everything up, go to the kitchen and ruin the good plates, just trash the place so that he would **hurt**! He needed to  **suffer!**_

_But he knew what would really hurt Genji. There was one thing in the house, one sole possession that Genji loved that would cause him true pain if anything happened to it._

* * *

_In all honesty, he only tolerated the green monstrosity because Genji liked it. Zenyatta thought it was gaudy, flashy, and a bit on the childish side, but Genji cherished it; it was his first car after all and his personal passion project. He'd bought it back when he was a teenager and spent years fixing it up and making it the way he wanted, into the bright green sports car he'd dreamed of since he was a child. Countless sums of money went into making this thing 'perfection' in Genji's eyes and Genji spent months adjusting it himself. Of course he could've hired someone to do it, but he wanted his dream to come true and no one would be able to capture the image he had in mind. When Genji managed to complete the picture, he made sure it was in perfect condition regardless of how much it was actually used; Genji only took it out on the weekends, just to feel the wind in his hair Whenever they (because Genji would beg Zenyatta to accompany him) returned, Genji spent an entire hour cleaning it so that it remained in perfect condition, even if it didn't sustain any damage or get dirty. It stayed cleaner than anything in their entire house, and Genji made sure there was never a scratch on it._

_Any other time, Zenyatta tolerated it because the car was something Genji loved it and something he did himself. But Zenyatta never cared for it, not in all the time they'd been dating. He **hated** this car, and he didn't hate anything. But this car...this car tested him. And he was going to do something about it. Genji loved his precious car so much, and Zenyatta wondered how he'd react if he saw his prize possession in disarray._

_But for a moment, he hesitated._

_This wasn't the answer. He could stop this right now and just pack his clothes and leave a note for Genji. He could leave without causing any problems and not risk anything. Revenge was never the answer; Genji would hurt just enough once he realized what he did hurt Zenyatta. Zenyatta could leave quietly and let Genji suffer alone; no looking back or listening to excuses. Zenyatta could just leave._

_Yet...he still wanted Genji to hurt. The car would only pale in comparison to how much Zenyatta was hurting. Genji deserved to hurt, to be in pain. Genji had lied to him, played with his emotions, and had the nerve to say that he was in love._ _All the thoughts of the time he spent with Genji, everything that was said, everything that they did, the dates they want on and the nights they spent together...did it truly mean nothing? You can't play with a person's heart that way, and you can't just lie to them like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair!_

_His grip around the crowbar tightened. He lifted it over his head and swung._

* * *

"I wasn't even thinking when I did it," he admitted. He remembered the flashy green merging into red, a haze in his eyes that hadn't lifted until his arms began to burn and his chest hurt. "I remember thinking about our time together, then my mind when blank. When I "woke up" in a manner of speaking...it was wrecked. I knew my actions would have consequence, but I didn't care. What he did to me was unforgivable, and I just wanted him to feel some type of pain for it." When he saw the car, he swore he could hear Genji's anguished cries in the back of his mind as he thought of the man seeing his precious car in such disarray.  It made him  _smile_ thinking about Genji being in pain at the loss of his car and his boyfriend. If Genji broke down, then  _good._ He deserved it.

"So, you wrecked his car and left?" That didn't sound like something Zenyatta would do. Hell, most people said that Lúcio never got upset, but Zenyatta didn't have a violent bone in his body. To hear of him going as far as wrecking someone's car was definitely unbelievable. If anyone else had told him that Zenyatta had gotten revenge for something, Lúcio wouldn't take it as truth. But since this was coming straight from Zenyatta, he knew it was true. 

"Not exactly." No, he hadn't  _just_ wrecked the car (wrecked wasn't the word he would use, but it was close enough). That would've been easy. So he left a reminder for Genji. HE left a clue for why he did what he did.

* * *

_Every room he passed by held a cherished memory._

_He remembered all the time he taught Genji to cook in their kitchen, because regardless of how hard he tried, Genji just couldn't get the hang of it. He remembered taking over a countless amount of times so that the kitchen didn't need to be remolded again, and taking over so that Genji didn't hurt himself. There had been laughs all around each time Zenyatta came home late and Genji was struggling in the kitchen to not burn the meal._

_He remembered spending three whole days on the couch in the living room watching Sentai Heroes with Genji. He hadn't understood the appeal of the show, but Genji was obsessed with it, so Zenyatta sat and watched all seven seasons with him. Genji knew all the dialogue by heart and even shed a tear when one of the main characters died. Zenyatta wasn't really attached to the show, but it was entertaining and it was a part of Genji's childhood. Since it was such a big part of Genji's childhood, Zenyatta gave it a try._

_He remembered the disaster that was trying to give Genji's dog Soba, a bath. Soba would much rather play than stand still, which lead to them getting soaked while the large dog happily splashed around. She ended up jumping out of the tub and running all around the house, soaking everything and causing a ruckus. It was after three seperated occasions did they finally decided that they should bathe her outside._

_He remembered the first time he stayed the night with Genji, after six months of dating. Zenyatta wanted to get comfortable with Genji before they jumped into any form of intimacy, and after six months of Genji taking it slow and being a gentleman, Zenyatta trusted him enough that he wanted to experience that level of intimacy with him. It had been well-worth it; Genji had been nervous most of the night, but it had been slow and sweet. Zenyatta hadn't regretted that night and looked forward to many more._

_He felt sick when he thought about those times. How Genji would always give him that stupid, boyish smile and tell him 'I love you' in that soft voice. How Genji would wrap his arms around his waist and kiss the back of his neck.  How Genji would lay across his lap and snuggle into his stomach and drift off. How Genji lifted him up and spun him around for one reason or another._

_Genji was a liar. He would always say 'I love you' but now Zenyatta knew how fake it was. Those three words, that once meant the world to him, were nothing but a pack of lies. Pieces of his heart lie in each of those rooms._

_And now, little broken pieces of glass lie in each of the room as well._

_He gathered up as much glass as he could in his hands and left a trail from the garage throughout each room. The glass felt like pieces of his broken heart scattered around this place, **his** house. I almost felt like his heart was slipping through his fingers just like the glass, littering each and every room. Every room broke his heart, and  **he** would have a visual reminder of it._

_Finally, in their- **his** -bedroom, he left a large heart of broken glass on their bed, surrounding the garments he found from before. As an added insult, he  Genji would put the pieces together quickly enough and seek him out. By that time, Zenyatta would be level-headed enough to face him without the risk of doing something that might get him arrested. His heart would probably still hurt, but he'd be better prepared to face him._

* * *

"That's when I left. I did not care to gather my belongings or leave a note for him. I drove off and did not look back." He pulled over because the rain had gotten a bit too heavy to drive in, and it would've been dangerous to continue on. Walking around in the downpour was not his best idea, but he didn't care that he was getting soaked in it. He remembered just needing to run, or talk to someone so that he didn't do something else he shouldn't have.

"Damn man." Lúcio jumped when a clap of thunder broke the silence, nearly dropping his mug in the process. "Look, I can't let you go home in this. It's gonna rain all night. Why don't you crash here for the night?"

"I can't possibly-" He tried.

"Zen, c'mon dude. It's insane outside. You really think you're gonna make it anywhere? You might get into an accident. Just stay here."

Zenyatta wasn't going to argue. One because Lúcio wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and probably tie him to the couch to get him to stay. And two because he really  _didn't_ want to go home right now. Genji was probably searching for him as they spoke, even in the downpour. Zenyatta probably had an hour tops before Genji came looking for him. For now, he would take Lúcio's offer and sleep it off. He'd have a better plan figured out tomorrow. "Alright Lúcio. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."  

* * *

It felt good to be home. He could only stand to be in that cramped office for so long, and with all the work he was putting in, he was taking the next three days off and spending it with Zenyatta. Morrison could kiss his ass; he'd been away from his friends and boyfriend lately working his ass off on reports and a bunch of other shit that wasn't his job but still needed to be done. How long had it been since he'd seen Zen? He usually woke up before his boyfriend did and returned home when he was asleep. There were only one or two days during the week when he was home, and he was usually asleep most of the weekend to recuperate. Now, he just wanted to relax beside his boyfriend for a few days and forget about his job for a while. He thought about using up one or two of his vacation days, or maybe take the entire week off, but someone would find a way to call him in.

As soon as he stepped through the front door, a pit settled in his stomach. The house was completely silent, much unlike the way Zenyatta preferred it when he was alone. Usually, there was soft music playing from the living room, or the house smelled of the incense Zenyatta burned when he mediated. But the house was cold, eerily quiet, and lacked the presence of the other man. The house lacked it's usual life.

"Zenyatta? Are you home?"

He took a couple of cautious steps into the house when something crunched under his foot. He slowly lifted his foot, seeing faint shards on the ground. His blood ran cold when he realized exactly what those shards were.

Glass. There was broken glass  _everywhere_ , some of the pieces stained red with blood. A trail of broken glass leading out into the hallway and around the corner. It started from the garage and lead...somewhere, Genji didn't know, but he needed to find Zenyatta and fast! He really hoped nothing had happened to him. He  _knew_ he should've left early today but he stubbornly stayed at work! Zenyatta could be hurt or even...even...

"Zenyatta! Zenyatta!"

Had someone broken in? No, that was impossible. They lived in a really safe neighborhood and their security system was top-notch; there was no way someone could force their way in without someone noticing or being alerted that someone was trying to break in. But all the glass and the blood made him think otherwise. Maybe someone had been watching the house and snuck in after Zenyatta, and then-then...

"Zenyatta!"

He nearly tripped himself up trying to run up the stairs, but he managed to make it without falling on his ass. The blood spots got slightly bigger the further up he went and there was a lot more glass on every stair as he went up. This only spelled trouble. All the glass lead to the bedroom, and Genji dreaded what exactly he'd find in there. He only hoped that Zenyatta was alright.

_"Zenyatta!"_

The bedroom was empty. Zenyatta wasn't in here. There was the glass and blood, but no sign of the other man. The room was completely untouched, almost unlived in. It didn't even look like anyone had been in here in days. It was too clean. The only thing that suggested someone had been in the room the trail of glass. The shards and blood got a little bigger and led to the bed, where it was fashioned into the shape of a heart. And inside that heart...

"Fuck..."

* * *

Zenyatta and Lúcio was sitting on the couch, Zenyatta clenched the mug so hard he thought it would break and cut into his palms. Some movie was playing in the background, but it was just noise for the two men while Lúcio studied and Zenyatta controlled himself. Now that he figured out what it was, all the inconsistencies started making more and more sense and Zenyatta couldn't believe that he let this carry on for so long without realizing it sooner. For a long time, he thought Genji would be true to him, but he was wrong. Old habits die hard, and Genji's bad habit of cheating hadn't died yet.

Oddly enough, he started to laugh.

"The funny thing is..." Zenyatta was sure Lúcio thought he was crazy. Laughing while he was heartbroken? Who did that? A man who truly lost it, that's who. "I...I do not even feel sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but it felt right." He felt his eyes sting again and couldn't understand it. Why did he still want to cry? Hadn't he shed enough tears earlier? "I do not feel regret. I feel what I did was justifiable."

"Zen, you reacted a bit...okay, you may have overreacted a little, but you were hurting; you're _still_ hurting. But I'm not here to judge you. I'm here for _you_." He would have to have a serious talk with Genji after this. Genji swore up and down that he changed for Zenyatta, that he wasn't a player anymore and he would be a better man for him, and then he went and did this? That wasn't cool.

"I just..." the tears started once again. "Why am I still crying? I should not be crying over him."

Lúcio wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let him cry. "It's alright. Let it out."

He shouldn't be crying. His chest was still hurting and would probably hurt for a long time, but why was he still crying? He ran out of tears earlier, while he'd been sitting in that mess of broken glass. But Genji had truly hurt him. Genji  _really_ hurt him. All the lies and how much effort Zenyatta had put into the relationship was for nothing. Genji never changed and probably never loved him. Their time together wasn't important. It was all a game. A game Genji had played very well. So yes, what Zenyatta did was justifiable. It made him  _smile_. He deserved it.

Had Genji seen the car? Did he see what had happened to it? Was he hurting right now?

Zenyatta dearly hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I love Genyatta. I really do. But when I listened to this song, for some reason it screamed 'Genyatta' to me. I was spacing out listening to this and I suddenly got a Genyatta vibe. Don't worry; there's a song down the list (a list on my Tumblr) for them...somewhere. Some of the songs are 'undecided' meaning that I'm not sure what pairing yet, so I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
